


sickly outshining the stars

by saviorcomplex



Series: of bloodied knuckles and golden lips [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sick Character, kingdom au, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: "Nothing, my Prince. I was merely muttering about how trash like me gets to see a beauty such as yourself every day. So lovely. So..." A cold hand trailed down the young Prince's stomach, stopping just short of his cock.The young Prince was too weak, too to even comprehend what was truly happening. "Perfect. I'm disgusting trash, yet here you are outshining the stars."
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: of bloodied knuckles and golden lips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203089
Kudos: 6





	sickly outshining the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarlipx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlipx/gifts).



A cough sounded in the room.

Almost immediately, the book was dropped and a body was looming over his own. 

"My Prince, are you alright?"

Fuyuhiko scowled, walking further into the room. "I'm fine, I'm - *achoo!*" Golden eyes screwed shut as he covered his mouth with his elbow.  
And he flinched when arms wrapped around him and he was engulfed in warmth. 

"Get off of me you rat bastard!" Fuyuhiko snapped, pushing Nagito back.  
Or, at least, trying to. It seemed strength was not on his side today.  
Nagito chuckled, stepping back but petting Fuyuhiko's head. 

"What did you do?"

The question received no answer, only a grunt from the Royal Guard as Fuyuhiko shouldered past him.

The Prince's Assistance watched with something akin to worry (but not quite) as Fuyuhiko went and laid on the bed, bent in a way that Nagito could've easily taken advantage of.

Not now.

Pale, haunting eyes rolled in annoyance as he walked towards the bed. The young Prince gasped as cold hands gripped his hips and tugged his ass up, Nagito pressing his crotch firmly against the plump ass. 

Another wheeze caused Nagito to huff and rub his crotch against the ass, clothed cock sliding between the covered cheeks. 

"Tell me, my Prince. What." A hand grabbed the back of Fuyuhiko's head, forcing it to bend back as his back arched. "Did. You. Do?" The low voice growled.

This happened a lot whenever Fuyuhiko did childish things and Nagito got worried. Which was...quite frequent. Each time Fuyuhiko would usually struggle, say cruel words he didn't entirely mean.

Today, he was silent.

"Fuyuhiko -"

"Ok! Fine! I - I played in the rain today, is that ok with you, bitch?"

The body warmth from behind was gone, and instead, it was on his left side. Fuyuhiko didn't dare look up, he stayed face planted against the bed. 

"Now, why did you do that?"  
"Becau -"  
"You're muffled."  
Fuyuhiko groaned, but that only made his stomach twist uncomfortable. He lifted his head and turned it to the side, cheek pressed against the cold blanket. Golden eyes stared at Nagito, but stubbornly didn't reach his eyes. The Royal Guard leaned back on his hands, watching Fuyuhiko cautiously.

"Because Hiyoko wanted me to play."  
Ah.

Nagito nodded as if that answered everything, but he said nothing as he got up and left.

It was a couple more minutes until Fuyuhiko heard Nagito come back.

"The servants are preparing a warm bath. Let's get you into some more comfortable clothes, and then maybe, just maybe I won't fight you."  
"Bitch." Fuyuhiko mumbled, but didn't resist as Nagito pulled the young Prince up to stand.

He immediately doubled over, clutching his stomach and whimpering and fuck Nagito really wanted to undress him right there, but that wasn't the right reason.

"What clothes would you like to change into?"  
"My silk robe."

Nagito wanted Fuyuhiko to be in no clothes.

The thoughts of the young Prince who Nagito was so blessed to have in his cursed life of luck and despair had became more frequent. More sexual. More...  
Many days he leaves to his room with a messed up mind and a melted heart. 

Nagito took his time in undressing Fuyuhiko. Slow and almost torturous and the poor Prince nearly cried at how sick he felt.  
Not that he'd ever willingly cry in front of a rat bastard such as Nagito Komaeda. 

One undressed, pale eyes lingered on the bare body for longer than Fuyuhiko would've been pleased with. Not that the sick man noticed, he was more concerned with the room spinning.

"You grace my eyes, my Prince." Nagito muttered, mostly to himself.  
"Huh?" Fuyuhiko, who zoned out and focused on the queasy feeling in his stomach, asked.  
"Nothing, my Prince. I was merely muttering about how trash like me gets to see a beauty such as yourself every day. So lovely. So..." A cold hand trailed down the young Prince's stomach, stopping just short of his cock.  
The young Prince was too weak, too sick to even comprehend what was truly happening. "Perfect. I'm disgusting trash, yet here you are outshining the stars."

"Bath is ready sir!" The servant called from outside the door.  
"Appreciated." Nagito called back, standing tall as he went and retrieved the Prince's robe, quickly dressing him and tying the rope around his waist. "Let's go."

Fuyuhiko walked a few feet before gagging and kneeling over. The Prince's Assistant mumbled something under his breath, and next thing Fuyuhiko knew, he was lifted by a pair of strong arms. He squealed and coughed again, clinging to Nagito like his life depended on it.

They made it to the bath room safely and without disturbance. Nagito lowered Fuyuhiko into the water, sitting on his knees next to the bath and reaching over to grab cup of honey when -

"In." Fuyuhiko whispered, voice cracking and shaky from how sick he was.  
"What?"  
"Get in...get in."  
Oh.

The usually composed man flushed a deep scarlet, haunting eyes widening at the offer.

"My Prince -"  
"Get in!" What was intended to come out as a firm command came out as a pathetic whine that Nagito found endearing.  
"Of course, my Prince." The Royal Guard's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, as he stood up and undressed before stepping into the hot bath. He sat on the opposite end, unsure what to do at first. As expected, he assisted Fuyuhiko in bathing despite the younger man insisting he doesn't need the help.  
But never once have they bathed together.

And Fuyuhiko looked miserable.

Not because of Nagito - much to his surprise - but it was because of how sick he felt. Nearly deathly ill.

"My Prince, are you warm?"  
"Could be mmmm," Fuyuhiko mumbled under his breath.  
"Repeat."  
"Could be warmer!" Fuyuhiko huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Take advantage. That's all Nagito wanted to do. Use these needy moments to take what he wanted. What was rightfully his.  
Instead, he nodded and did nothing.

Not until Fuyuhiko admitted quietly; "I want you to make me warm."

A strangled gasp left parted lips as he tried to form a coherent response to that.

"Here, lemme...fuck, I don't wanna move," Fuyuhiko groaned. "Lemme show you." He crawled over on his knees and then pushed Nagito's legs apart, triggering the older man's breath to hitch. Then he turned around and settled between his spread legs, leaned back against that warm chest.

The sigh of content Nagito received was enough to make him smile, overwhelming happiness flooding him all at once. He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller body, allowing Fuyuhiko to relax back into him.  
He had forgotten that he was...well, that he had an issue. But Fuyuhiko didn't comment, so Nagito didn't act on it.

Maybe another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!


End file.
